For example, when user data stored in a memory is read from the memory, the original value is changed to a different value, or when a receiving device receives data transmitted from a transmitting device, the received data is changed to a value different from the original value.
In order to solve this problem, error correcting code is generally used. Examples of the error correcting code include a BCH code and an RS (Reed-Solomon) code.